Nothing Matters Anymore, Only You
by in.the.palm.of.your.hand
Summary: Then came the moment that we both knew our long-time friendship was ruined.


**A/N:** This is so NOT me! I wrote this story because one of my best friends _forced_ me to write it, eh Eva? So, to be absolutely clear, I do not approve this ship, also I think I'm going to puke. I'm a bit ill at the moment, so… Eef, I hope you like it. And happy birthday in advance… ;-) Oh yeah, this is the first story I write in the first-person, weehee!

/-/-/

**Nothing matters anymore, only you.**

As I stumbled through the hall, I tried to fix my tie. Unfortunately, I overslept. I just didn't hear my lovely, noise-making alarm clock. I knew Defence Against The Dark Arts started ten minutes ago. Why didn't Ron wake me up, I wondered, ah, I'll ask him later.

Finally I reached the classroom door. I sighed, straightened my robe and pushed the door open. My eyes scanned the room, as I sat down next to Ron and thirty pairs of eyes eyed me curiously. They probably would be thinking: _Harry Potter late for class? What would his best friend Hermione Granger say? He overslept? Is he ill?_ Argh, whatever.

"Ah, there you are, Harry," Lupin said, "Any legal reason for being late?" he joked.

"Ioverslept," I mumbled.

"I don't think I quite heard that, come again, please?"

"I overslept."

"Okay, nothing to be ashamed about. Could happen to anyone."

Suddenly, I got this weird mental picture: Lupin grabbing a microphone and singing '_It could happen to you, it could happen to me, it could happen to anyone, eventually_' by Yes. Okay, stop!

I put my books on the desk and turned to page 410, _The Three Unforgivable Curses. _We already handled that subject with Mad-Eye Moody, but the Ministry didn't know about that and apparently it was of vital importance to learn about the curses in 7th year.

"Hey, mate," Ron whispered.

"Hey," I greeted, "Why didn't you wake me up? Could have saved me a lot of stress."

"Sorry, I just thought that you were sleeping peacefully and I couldn't make myself wake you, because," he blushed, "well, never mind.

"It's alright, I forgive you," I said, acting very dramatic. Ron had to bite in his knuckles not to laugh.

/-/-/

Why? Why did I have to forget that I was supposed to meet Hermione in the library at, let's say, five o'clock. Which were exactly five minutes, thirty seconds and seven milliseconds ago. I knew perfectly well how strict Hermione was when it came to 'appointments'. _Always be there two minutes in advance, so you won't be late_, her voice resounded in my head. Knowing in the back of my mind that I wasn't allowed to run in school, in case you run into a teacher (stupid teachers and their privileges), I turned left.

Only I wish I hadn't… I only had to take two steps, before I bumped into someone, hard. Who-ever-it-was and I fell to the floor. When we finally came to a stop, I was on top. Looking down, I saw Ron's flushed face. That was the first time I saw how cute Ron actually was. Wait, cute? Ron? Yech, where did that come from? I had to get out of there _now_! Before I lost my mind. I quickly stood up and helped Ron to his feet.

"Sorry, Ron, I wasn't watching where I was going," I muttered.

"N-no, I-it's okay. I got to go, b-bye." He was stumbling over his own words, so I eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. B-bye." And he took of.

_Right_, that was weird. Anyway, where was I going? Oh, Hermione, now I was already twelve minutes, forty-five seconds and fifteen milliseconds late. I finally reached the library. When I saw Hermione, I cautiously neared her.

"H-hi."

She turned around. Oh, just in the way she was turning around you could see that she was furious.

"Hello, _Harry_," she said, sounding awfully calm.

"Sorry?" I tried. Shouldn't have said that, I should _not_ have said that. Oh dear…

I braced myself for what was coming next. I watched as her mouth opened in slow motion and a flood of angry words left her mouth. All I could do was letting her rage, then, hopefully, it would be over soon and we could start working on our Advanced Potions homework.

/-/-/

There was really something wrong with me. I couldn't forget yesterday. Oh, of course I _could_ forget the part where Hermione released her wrath on me, or the part where I was late for class. The part I couldn't forget was when I bumped into Ron. His face kept haunting me in my dreams and during class I kept daydreaming. Not daydreaming about Quidditch like two weeks ago, when I was sent out of class by McGonagall. No, now I was daydreaming about Ron. Ron, my best friend, Ron. Weird, isn't it? And every time I think of him, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I don't want to think about it, actually. About that feeling, I mean. I think I know what it means, but I, on the other hand, really don't _want_ to think about it. Imagine what all the drooling-over-me girls would say if they found out. _No, this can't be happening! Harry Potter is gay, now I'll never stand a chance!_ I grinned slightly at the thought of this. All of them would be crying their eyes out. Then the thought of the _Daily Prophet_ entered my mind. I could see the front-page already:

_**Harry Potter found himself a love.**_

_It happened, Harry Potter is in love. Not just 'love', but real LOVE. The pictures you see on the left of this article are the living proof. We got these images from an anonym person. They were shot last night. As you can see Mr. Potter doesn't prefer women, as we all thought/hoped, but he prefers men. We're sorry for all his feminine fans. We suppose he'll get less fan mail from now on…_

…_Etc._

Oh, horrible, mustn't think of that. _Can't_ think of that. I stole a glance at Ron. His hair was a sea of red, messy flames. He'd been ruffling through his hair, because he couldn't form the right end for his DADA essay.

Apparently, Ron felt my eyes on him, because he looked up from his work and our eyes locked. Time stood still. I was wondering why he didn't look away. Could he, perhaps…? No, not a chance. He couldn't like me too. He likes Hermione? Or does he? He's still looking at me, what can I do. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. His blue eyes kept mine, like he wanted me to look at him.

"Harry?"

Now who _dared_ to ruin this beautiful moment? I lazily looked up and met Hermione's eyes. "What?" I snapped, I was really annoyed with her at the moment.

"Well, _sorry_, Harry. I just thought you'd like to know that Hagrid invited us for tea."

"Oh," I immediately began to feel sorry I'd reacted like that, "yeah, well, lets go then."

/-/-/

Breathing in the fresh winter air, I stood outside in the snow, watching Ron and Seamus throwing snowballs at each other, laughing hysterically. I was in trance, that's why I didn't see the white ball nearing me. It hit me hard in the face. I huffed and I puffed and I blew… nah, just kidding. I looked up and saw Ron, doubled over with laughter. It made me laugh too.

"Now you've done it, Weasley!" I yelled, as I started running towards him. He faked a shocking expression on his face, when I neared him. I tackled him and started to shove snow in his jumper. I didn't know he could yell that hard, I mean, he was nearly screaming my ears off. I caught his eyes and again time stood still.

I looked at him questionably and he nodded slowly. I carefully and slowly lowered my head, until my face was only inches from his. I searched his eyes for some information. Apparently, Ron thought I was waiting too long. Whilst I was straddling his stomach, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me down.

Then came the moment that we both knew our long-time friendship was ruined. Nothing would ever be the same again, not after this. But it didn't matter. 'Cause the moment my lips touched his, I felt this huge explosion in the bottom of my stomach. Nothing mattered anymore to me but Ron, the fact that I was kissing him and the fact that he was kissing me. Not just kissing me, no, kissing me as if his life depended of it. Teachers or students could walk in on us every moment, but whatever. _Hermione_, which was even worse, could walk in on us, but hey, whatever, screw that thought. When we finally broke of the kiss for the lack of air, I looked at him. He opened his eyes and words weren't needed anymore. We both knew what we were feeling…

/-/-/

**A/N:**

"Please, don't flame me! Short, isn't it? Well, when I first had it on paper it was like very short, but I threw that away and started to write a totally new story. There ya go, Eva, I wrote a Harry/Ron story… Argh, blech, yech (no offence to the Harry/Ron fans)."

_grabs her head, whilst falling of her chair_

"Ouch, that hurts."

_rubbing her back, she starts to crumble cookies out of frustration_

"I… I… _grunts…_ I got to wash something."

…

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, don't forget to review!"


End file.
